1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile lockout protection devices, and particularly to a wireless anti-lockout system that prevents drivers from locking their keys in their vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple systems for preventing keys from being locked in a car exist to alert the driver to the condition. Alarms or horns have been used to alert the driver that a key has been left in the ignition, and some systems allow the doors of the automobile to be unlocked.
While many of these systems provide an alarm or unlock the door if the key is left in the ignition or left in the car when the doors are locked, many systems do not protect against the unnecessary opening of the car doors or activation of an alarm. These systems do not, however, determine a number of things, such as whether the doors are locked, the occupant is in the car and the keys are anywhere in the car. Additional safety features, such as whether a driver is located in the automobile or if the transmission is out of park or neutral, are not included. It would be desirable to have a system that determines if anyone is in the car, if the keys are located anywhere in the car, if a driver is detected, and if the transmission is out of park or neutral.
Thus, a wireless anti-key locking device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.